Charity
"When there's something scary in front of you, put something scarier behind ya!" - Charity, on Ivianna's leadership style Full name-- Kyleria 'Charity' Viaserra (disassociates her original name, only permits certain people to know it.) Race-- Harpy Age-- 25 Eyes-- Dark Green Hair-- Normally bluish gray; currently dyed black Feathers-- Normally light gray; currently dyed black Height-- 5' 11" (Not counting wings) Weight-- 144 Lbs. Innate Element-- Wind Preferred weapon(s)-- SMG, HF Daggers, Sonic Grenades, Scream Amps Charity is a former Scourge Corps officer that once worked for Destiny's Call, but now works for Nightwatch. Brash, abrasive, and combative, Charity is renowned for being absolutely nothing like her namesake, and her personality leaves little to admire at first glance, especially given her selfish and often mocking attitude, tendency to be sexually aggressive, and general competitive streak. How much of this is nuture and how much is nature, given that she's a harpy, is a matter of some debate. Despite this, however, Charity is remarkably close to those she cares about, and can be remarkably gentle-natured when she chooses to be. A long-time friend of Monique Baharavia and an acquaintance of Luvenia Luraleia, Charity was never quite able to leave her life of violence behind her, which meant she rather naturally drifted into mercenary work with her new employer. 'Charity' had escaped DC shortly after Karvana's death, hurrying to leave with whoever would join with her to go into hiding. This way, she wouldn't have to deal with DC as much, who would see her group as traitorous. Her dream, however, was to make her way into a more law-abiding country in order to have a safe haven to fall back on. Without full support of DC, this meant they had to be, as Charity called them 'a bunch of fuckin' vultures', doing minor raids with their help. When DC caught up to her, still labeling her a traitor in their eyes, she was forced to flee further and further, until she was alone and simply settled down wherever she could. Far worse than being pursued by DC's forces, her actions had consequences: she had to deal with fellow bandits, bounty hunters and law enforcement alike who wanted her to answer to her crimes. Attempts for Charity to gain any sort of recognition, even among fellow criminals has been mostly overlooked and sidelined, due to her crooked past. For a long time, Charity was on the fringe of society , and as DC drew closer and closer, she escaped to a small cave on Mt. Shard, building a variety of traps in order to keep out wandering patrols. In order to get things done, no matter how dubious the goals were, she took the time to use her meagre supplies wisely, and occasionally picked off several of her would-be discoverers nightly, to keep them guessing about where she was, and who might be next. Her troubles reached the ears of Monique, who gathered a team to come to her rescue. Since then, she has been on a variety of missions, has fought the remnants of DC in revenge for her treatment at their hands, and despite her dishonesty and gruff exterior, is known to have a heart of gold when it comes to keeping her allies out of harm. In her mercenary work, Charity serves as both a scout and forward-area skirmish unit. She maintains a number of black-market contacts as well, which keep her provided with a number of expensive toys she favored back in DC, such as her Sonic Grenades and replacement parts for her Scream Amp. Charity has a noted tendency for aggression, fitting for a former Scourge; though she maintains a number of bits of equipment from her old task, she's replaced other weapons in her arsenal with more conventional counterparts. Unlike many Scourges, Charity is capable of using magic. She dyes her feathers and hair black in order to seem more intimidating and to keep herself harder to spot in the night sky. In her natural coloration, she has blue-gray hair and slate-gray feathers; many have compared Charity's feather patterns to a pigeon's. She has an interesting tendency to make bird-like vocalizations if idle, including coos and trilling, but she generally has gone out of her way to quash these. When not on duty, she is noted for associating with several friends of hers, including Gilda Gifford, Vidian, and Princess Violet. She gets along reasonably with Lulu and to a lesser degree, Valerie, though the latter of the two joins Charity in teasing one another often. She respects Ivianna's ability to get shit done, but thinks she's far too business-minded and could do with loosening up a bit. Charity hates the Arachne race in general, and dislikes both Kalarisis and Rashida. She has a fondness for tormenting girls with larger bustlines, with Hestia being an especially common target, but she tends to give others, such as Sophia, their space. She frequently tends to target Viko for annoyance, using her ability to mimic voices to mimic Ivy's voice, though she has ratcheted this behavior down in response to Viko choosing to take shots at her with rubber bullets. Past and Present Woes: New sources of information and Charity's own recollections suggest several things. For one, it is quite obvious that Charity's name was a way of escaping something she wished to hide. Until recently, Charity had covered up sensitive information relating to her time in DC. From her own memories, she seems not to remember having any family or parents, and grew up during a harsh life in DC. However, vague memories she wilfully represses often include the harpy as a young hatchling being forced into strange trials testing the limits of her blind, homicidal rage. She seems to be the victim of intense mental conditioning and some sort of unusual gene therapy, so it is clear she was some sort of test bed for one of DC's darker side and its many experiments. Recently, there have been attempts on Charity's life by DC Arachne squads, and these kill squads still are out to claim her, dead or alive for something she may be carrying in her body. Upon hearing she may have been some kind of experiment, Charity was lead into a short identity crisis and depression, but quickly recovered. Instead, she replace her depression with determination to destroy the people who used her as a pawn, determined to 'laugh while they die', as she puts it. She's looking for any lead she can find into these issues, and she's planning to make sure they can't ever try it again. She can spread her wings: Recently, there have been attempts on Charity's life by DC Arachne squads, and these kill squads still are out to claim her, dead or alive for something she may be carrying in her body. Upon hearing she may have been some kind of experiment, Charity was lead into a short identity crisis and depression, but quickly recovered. Instead, she replace her depression with determination to destroy the people who used her as a pawn, determined to 'laugh while they die', as she puts it. She's looking for any lead she can find into these issues, and she's planning to make sure they can't ever try it again. Relationships: Allies and Friends: Monique: An old DC partner, close friend and confidant. They sometimes appear rather close to eachother on account of their many misadventures during their old lives and the many times they've gotten eachother out of trouble. May or may not have shared one too many parties with her in the past. They tend to swap unusual stories full of sex and violence, both finding this rather amusing, and sometimes go out for drinks and parties now and then. Kalarisis: Due to their frankness about romantic and sexual escapades and the odd on-and-off fights they have over pairing up people in the square that makes everyone else roll their eyes, the Harpy and Gargoyle have become something of a decent friendship. Char and Kal sometimes chat about their lives and situations, seeming very understanding of one another...even if Charity's snarky remarks get her a tail-whipping. They often have nights out where they discuss things their favoured romantic pairups in peace, along with some things that'd make some of the prudes in Nightwatch blush. GIlda: With the pair of them being angry gruff people with a hefty bit of weight on their shoulders, they came into conflict, believing each other to be nothing but trouble, both believing that they'd stolen their 'spotlight' for their various issues and traumas. However, Charity has grown to understand the sniper a little bit more, eventually gaining respect and admiration for her similar, aggressively-minded attitude and stubbornness. Recently, there's been rumours that they've started to get a little more friendly with one-another, but it's unclear how close they actually are at present. The people who've said and implied otherwise have ended up bringing their teeth home in a jar. Vidian: Charity's struck up an odd camaraderie with Vidian, and they both have a reputation for making trouble when Nightwatch has time in between assignments. Charity considers her a fair ally in the art of amusingly screwing with people for fun and profit. Trollbait: Red: Called 'Dogmeat by Charity for his muttlike behaviour, his never-say-die attitude and his weird habits of eating damn near anything (as far as she knows). While a fair trolling target, they have a very rival-like relationship going on, often arguing or try to mess with one-another for kicks, while Monique's left to clear things up between the at times. Lagunov: Secondary trolling target. While not as fun to mess with as Red is, she tends to rib the Nightwatch Sniper's lovelife and thinks Claire would be a better match for him, as she's almost an 'honorary harpy' in her eyes. Everyone dreads to wonder what exactly that means.